


through the jungle, through the dark

by emmaofmisthaven



Series: barefoot on a summer night verse [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Aromantic Character, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 10:06:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3932722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmaofmisthaven/pseuds/emmaofmisthaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of drabbles and one-shots to go along with the 'barefoot on a summer night' verse</p>
            </blockquote>





	through the jungle, through the dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three times Bellamy is forced to kiss Miller, and one time he wants to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Miller's pronouns are wrong in the first part since he was eight and so hadn't come out as transgender yet. I hope it is not offensive for me to do so, since his preferred pronouns are then always used once he is out as a trans man.)

“Thank you, Mister Miller,” Bellamy says as he leans forwards to look at the man sitting by the other side of his friend.

It’s at least the fifteenth time he has thanked him, but mom said he needed to be polite and grateful because tickets to the games cost a lot of money. Money they really can’t afford on his mom’s salary, so, yeah, he is pretty damn grateful about Mister Miller taking him to the games, even if he’s not that into basketball.

But he has a cap sitting backward on his head and Miller next to him and popcorn, so it’s kinda fun.

(She insists on being called ‘Miller’ and not her name these days, because she says her name feels wrong even if she can’t explain why, and Bellamy knows better than to go against her wishes. She has the meanest right hook, after all.)

(He’s actually a little upset because John forces everyone to call him Murphy too now, but it looks cool on Miller and not on John. John is trying too hard to be cool when he really isn’t. Bellamy’s mom calls him a bully, and she’s kinda right.)

Mister Miller smiles that kind smile to him, and says “You’re welcome, kid,” and so Bellamy kicks his legs in the air as he focuses back on the cheerleaders doing their thing on the field during half-time break. It’s kinda nice, too, even if Bellamy doesn’t care all that much about girls these days – he just got the Pokemon game on his GameBoy and he’s really excited about it.

He’s brought out of his thoughts by a mean elbow to the ribs, turning to Miller in a startle. She’s tugging on one of her cornrows as she points to something with her chin.

To the big screen.

Where an image of Bellamy stares at the camera.

“Kiss-cam!” says Mister Miller, all excitedly, even if there is nothing to be excited about according to Bellamy. Kissing girls is gross. Kissing Miller is even grosser because he’s known her forever and he remembers that one time she was four and she ate a worm because he dared her too. He really, truly, definitely doesn’t want to kiss Miller.

But all the adults are doing that ‘awww’ thing and Mister Miller is looking at them like he’s trying really hard not to laugh, and Bellamy is suddenly really scared he won’t get invited to places if he doesn’t kiss Miller. And he really likes going places with his best friend.

So he leans forwards and plants a wet, noisy kiss on Miller’s cheek, before he leans back and refuses to meet her eyes. This is embarrassing, and he never, ever, wants to do it again. He wipes his mouth and Miller wipes her cheek and they both pretend they don’t hear everyone around them clapping and whistling.

 

…

 

It’s Roma’s Sweet Sixteen and basically everyone at school knows about it because Roma keeps complaining, loudly, about the fact that her parents didn’t buy her a car for her birthday. Knowing her family, she’s actually one of the few kids whose parents would actually afford to buy a car for their child’s birthday, so it does come as a surprise. But Roma also has a big house, which means she’s throwing a party, and it’s all that matters.

Bellamy is invited, mostly because Roma kinda perhaps has a thing for him, and he feels like getting lucky tonight.

Which means Miller is invited too. Well, not really, because Miller wasn’t invited, but he goes wherever Bellamy goes so he just tags along tonight, whether Roma likes it or not.

(He shaved his head this summer, buzz cut hidden by a beanie more often than not, and it got people talking. Bellamy’s knuckles are always bruised these days, because people don’t stop at ‘talking’ and he refuses to let them say bullshit about his best friend. He’ll probably get expelled at some point, but he doesn’t care one bit.)

Roma keeps making doe eyes at him above the rim of her red cup and Bellamy feels the right kind of drunk, which is probably why he agrees to play spin the bottle with a bunch of other people. Miller tries to escape but Bellamy forces him to sit next to him with a pointed glare and raised eyebrow. Miller huffs and puffs and sighs but sits anyway, and they both ignores the surprised (or disgusted) looks of some of the other kids as they whisper to each other while they wait for the game to start.

Roma is of course the first to spin the bottle, and she doesn’t even hide her disappointment when the bottle stops in front of Murphy. She glances Bellamy’s way as she leans forwards to brush her lips against Murphy’s, and Bellamy sits a little straighter – he’s kissed girls before, and Monroe even let him touch her beneath her shirt behind the bleachers once, but he feels like sixteen is the right, perfect age to finally get to the next level. And Roma is pretty and willing, so there’s that.

Murphy kisses Harper, who wipes her mouth with the sleeve of her sweater before she spins the bottle and giggles happily when she has to kiss Monroe. The redhead’s cheeks are a little flushed when her fingers wrap around the bottle, and Bellamy smirks to himself because she looks cute that way, all flustered and bothered.

Then she spins the bottle, and it points to Miller. They stare at each other across the circle.

“You don’t have to,” Miller says, but Monroe does a little hand wave, like _whatever_ , before she leans forwards on her knees. Her lips land on Miller’s mouth in an instant, and she lingers for longer than necessary, as if to make a point – Bellamy wonders if her knuckles would get bruised too, if she were a closer friend of Miller’s. Probably.

She smiles a little when she sits back, which is an odd thing for Monroe’s face to do, and winks at Miller before she takes a sip of her drink. Everyone kinda keeps silent for a second or so before Miller remembers the rules of the game and spins the bottle.

It spins and spins and spins, until it slows down and stops to point at Bellamy’s right, where Dax sits. He does a face, doesn’t even try to hide his disgust, and Bellamy’s fingers tingle for a punch he probably won’t give because he doesn’t want Roma to be pissed at him for ruining her Sweet Sixteen with a fight. From the way Dax glances his way, the other guy knows Bellamy’s thoughts anyway. He may be tall but in a scrawny way, so the fight wouldn’t even be fair. So instead Dax moves the bottle just so, and it points to Bellamy instead.

Bloody fucking typical.

Bellamy looks at Miller, who looks kind of white as he stares at the bottle – which, you know, says something – and he thinks for a second that backing away now could be a good idea because he doesn’t want his best friend to feel uncomfortable over a game he didn’t even want to play to begin with. Only all those morons are staring too, like they’re expecting Bellamy to go all Alpha Male on them by backing away from the kiss because kissing boys isn’t what guys like Bellamy are supposed to be into. So fuck them, really.

That’s exactly what he thinks – _fuck them, fuck them to hell and back_ – as he grabs Miller by the neck and pulls him to him not too delicately. He’s never been a very gentle kisser, but girls always seem to be into it, so he doesn’t really think Miller will mind. Which is a weird thought to have when you’re kissing your best friend but oh well, Bellamy is a weird guy anyway.

When they break the kiss, it’s with a small ‘pop’ from their mouth, and Bellamy is more fascinated by the sound that he ought to be – or by the way Miller’s eyes go a little cloudy, or by the way his lips are swollen, or – okay, anyway.

He kissed his best friend and everyone around them finally shut up and Miller raises his eyebrows at him for a moment there, as if not sure of what to do next. But then, because he’s Miller, he scoffs and rolls his eyes.

“Yeah, ain’t as great as the chicks make it sound,” and Monroe just bursts into laughter, and Bellamy loves his best friend so freaking much it’s all kinds of ridiculous.

 

…

 

Bellamy is about ninety-nine per cent certain his mother agrees to spend Christmas dinner with the Millers only because she and David are both single and he’s a _police captain_. Which is a very Aurora Blake thing to do, all things considered, even if it makes both Bellamy and Octavia roll their eyes as they watch their mother slip in her most beautiful dress and put on some make-up for the first time in forever.

It’s nothing too fancy – chicken and mashed potatoes and that one cake Octavia insisted on baking on her own because eleven is old enough to navigate the kitchen apparently – but at least it’s dinner with Bellamy’s favourite people in the world, so he isn’t going to complain about it.

Except he _is_ going to complain about it, because _of course_ David hang a branch of mistletoe on the doorframe to the kitchen, and _of course_ Octavia points to it all excitedly the moment Bellamy and Miller come back from putting the dishes in the sink.

 _Fucking typical_.

They must have spiked the eggnog a little more than they should have, because Miller is laughing like an asshole now – like he expected things to happen exactly like this, and Bellamy can’t even say he’s surprised at this point. Because of course something like this would happen to them. Again.

“Come on, Blake,” he says. “It’s tradition.”

So Bellamy rolls his eyes, because he can’t even find it in himself to be mad at David’s stupid little schemes when Octavia is laughing so loudly and his mother is resting her chin in the palm of her hand as she stares at the both of them with the ghost of a smile on her lips. He’ll need to have a word with David, because this is getting a little ridiculous and Bellamy very much isn’t interested in Miller that way despite what everyone believes.

But, well, it will have to wait, because Miller just grabs his face and lands one on him, all strength and lips and teeth. Which, disgusting. (He still remembers the worm-eating session, okay?)

Even more disgusting is the way Miller winks and _slaps his fucking ass_ before going back to sit on his chair, looking very much like the cat who ate the canary. Bellamy sighs and rolls his eyes, wonders exactly what he did to get that best friend.

 

…

 

It’s Roma’s eighteenth birthday, and Bellamy is seriously starting to see a pattern there. She does get a car this time, and she just won’t shut up about it, which automatically makes her not-so-attractive in Bellamy’s mind. Probably because he’s been saving money to buy his own car for months now – that’s kind of unfair because it’s not Roma’s fault if her parents are rich, and it’s not Bellamy’s fault if his mother isn’t, but that’s the way his mind works anyway.

Miller does get invited this time, which makes things a little less awkward – he’s been invited to parties more easily lately, probably because the hormones finally kicked in. Bellamy is confident enough with his sexuality (whatever that is) to admit his best friend looks _good_. More than good.

(And yeah, he’s a bit upset at how shallow people are, but he’d rather have shallowness than bigotry, at this point. Less of a headache.)

He’s on the right side of buzzed and has decided that taping Roma on her birthday should become a tradition, when Atom calls for a game. Which, unsurprisingly at that point because they’ve thrown enough parties to know what happens next, leads to a game of quarters and to people complaining about wanting to play some beer-pong instead. Typical.

Everyone gets drunk rather quickly, because those morons are yet to learn how to hold their liquor – which, kinda sad when you know they party every other weekend. Not that Bellamy is complaining, because the alcohol is good and the music not to loud and the mood is nice. Which probably why Bellamy isn’t complaining either when he’s thrown in the nearby closet by a giggling Monroe, the door closing on him and Miller.

So, yeah, he’s definitely starting to see a pattern here.

“Seven minutes in heaven,” Miller says, his usual sarcasm dripping from every word coming out of his mouth. In the near darkness, Bellamy sees him put his hands in his pockets and lean against the opposite wall. That’s one big closet; Roma’s parents are way too loaded. “You know they all think we’re secretly dating, right?”

“What’s wrong with that?” Bellamy replies, suddenly on the defensive. He has no idea why. It’s more of a conditioned response than anything else at this point, getting defensive over basically anything that could be seen as negative.

“Nothing.”

Miller has his no-nonsense voice on. Bellamy knows better than to poke any further, so he crosses his arms on his chest and leans on the wall too, wondering how long seven minutes in the dark can actually be. Which is ridiculous, seriously, because maybe he kinda wants to spend those seven minutes not just waiting for time to pass by. Sue him.

Which is basically why he says, “We should kiss,” as he grabs Miller by the collar of his shirt. Because kissing is good, Bellamy loves kissing. Kissing is nice, and kissing Miller isn’t half bad from what little experience Bellamy has of it – he definitely has seen worse, and he kinda wants to see more of it. Out of sheer curiosity. Nothing else. Really.

(And okay, maybe, just maybe, he wants to see if kissing Miller does something to him that kissing girls never did. Maybe he’s hoping to – like, ignite something in himself with that kiss, because he loves sex and he loves girls but – not it the right way, not in the way of the movies Octavia forces him to watch. There might be something wrong with him, and Bellamy wants a proof, the tiniest of proofs, that there isn’t something off with him.)

(Also, right now, he wants to kiss Miller. Badly. Maybe it’s the alcohol talking.)

Miller says, “Okay, okay, let’s kiss” but the sarcasm doesn’t sound right and then the sarcasm doesn’t sound at all because they’re actually kissing, all teeth and tongues and grunts at the back of their throats. Which is hot, Bellamy won’t even kid himself on the subject. He takes a step forwards, fingers tightening their hold on Miller’s shirt, and he doesn’t know what to do with his other hand for a second before he raises it to Miller’s neck, angling his head just so to deepen the kiss.

Miller’s scruff scraps his fingertips and their chests collide suddenly, Bellamy pressed between his best friend and the wall. He breathes a little heavier, because there is no hiding his body’s reaction to the kiss when Miller’s thigh is between his legs, putting just enough pressure to make him see stars. He should probably be ashamed of it, but then Nate does something with his tongue that makes him stop thinking altogether, and Bellamy bites down on his bottom lip in retaliation.

He’s fumbling for Miller’s belt – because, seriously, why the fuck not at this point – when a loud knock on the door startles them both. Miller jumps backwards, far enough that his back almost touches the opposite wall again, and that’s how Monroe finds them when she opens the door, mouths swollen and well-kissed even when they won’t look at each other.

“Nate…” Bellamy starts, when he sees Miller is about to run as far as possible.

He looks at Bellamy over his shoulder, eyes still a bit hazy with lust, but mostly with the kind of feelings Bellamy hoped never to see in his best friend’s eyes – it’s one thing for Miller’s father to kinda half-joke about them being a couple, or for everyone at school to believe they’re a thing, but it’s another thing for your best friend to have unrequited feelings for you.

Bellamy gulps at the same time Miller replies, “Nothing happened there, Bell.”

(They never talk about it again.)

(Beside lust, Bellamy had felt nothing.)


End file.
